More electronic devices are connecting online to a variety of services, websites, applications, etc. Current secure access solutions (e.g., user identity (ID), password) based on, for example, keyboard input and/or universal serial bus (USB) sticks may not be practical. For example, not all devices need or have a keyboard or a USB port. Nevertheless, all types of devices may need protection. Consumers and employees may dislike passwords and may tend to forget them. Furthermore, these same passwords, no matter how complex, may be repeatedly exploited by attackers to gain access to restricted information and devices. The Industrial Internet/Industry 4.0 (i.e., the integration of physical machinery with networked sensors and software) may also need protection. A new solution is needed that solves for secure access across all devices (industrial and consumer).